Switching it up
by NonentityX
Summary: A series of one-shots where The uke is seme and the seme is uke.


Switching it up

Chapter 1. Bunny

*Warning contains rape*

Chaos

My eyes widened in terror as a taller blond hair teen loomed over me. He was dressed in metal bracers; a chain secured long green ripped up cape, a metal looking mask with a red jewel the top and pretty average shirt and pants.

I tried to run away but he had a firm grasp on the hood of my jacket. Struggling as he slowly inched towards me grasping my chin forcing my lips on his he greedily forced his tongue into my mouth. I screamed only to have him bite my tongue. I attempted to push him away.

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny when will you learn that you can't escape me?" Chaos muttered as he grasped my wrists forcing me against a brick wall licking my jawline. I tensed up as his licking turned to biting.

He slowly moved back to my lips as I kicked him in the shin. Chaos fell, he slowly picked himself up with obvious rage in eyes taking out a switch blade.

"Look at what you did, now I got to get rougher with you then I planned." He stabbed me in the arm. He licked up the blood slowly starting to suck leaving small marks.

"Now you better do what I say, get on your knees." He demanded pointing to the ground.

I did what he asked pushing back tears. Chaos gripped my shoulders bending me over and roughly pulling down my jeans. I knew all too well what would happen next.

He used the knife to slash open my boxers leaving small cuts. Chaos grabbed my cock and started to pump it. "Look at what you have become Butters, this isn't you what happened to the cute Hello Kitty loving Butters I used to love?" I said in my best line of defense.

Chaos dug his nail into my cock. I cringed in pain. "Butters is dead. That side of me is gone. You killed him Kenny." He spat in rage. Chaos reached for the zipper on his jeans. Taking his own member out that was ever so aroused.

He jammed it into my tight asshole; I screamed slightly hoping the cops would hear me. He started to pump coarsely into me. Watching my pain, enjoying every last bit of it.

Chaos reached for face kissing me. I struggled as he fucked he doggy style. He had a tight grip on me. Blood started to come out my ass. Chaos didn't seem to care he jammed away I could feel that he was about to orgasm.

He shuddered as my ass was filled with warm liquid.

Chaos finally pulled out of me panting. "You got what you wanted Butters now leave me the fuck alone." I murmured trying to catch my breath.

Butters slapped me " I FUCKING TOLD YOU BUTTERS GONE." I rubbed my cheek. "If you loved Butters so fucking much then you wouldn't have cheated on me." His voice cracked.

"Listen But-Professor Chaos, I told you I had no choice that bitch Wendy had dirt on me and it was the onl-" Butters stood up and kicked me in the gut. I coughed up some blood in horror.

"LIES! You just wanted a chick to screw and you saw the opportunity when Stan left her." He was glaring at me with fury.

"ITS NOT BUTTERS JUST LISTEN TO ME! SHE SA-" Chaos was stepping on my ribcage snapping my ribs.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF HERE AND NOW!" Adding more pressure, I was coughing more furiously struggling to breathe.

"You know I will just come back alive the next day." I said in between coughs.

Sirens came from the around the corner the police had finally came.

"Leopold Stotch come out with your hands behind your head" Butters didn't let up he was smiling creepily until he was finally sataisfied with what he had done.

Chaos leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear "See you in hell Kenny." The cops tackled him down forcing handcuffs onto him.

Butters was walked to the police car I but barely hear him sobbing saying "Oh hamburgers what have I done?"

I smiled for a second there I had my Butters back. The light slowly disappeared as my breath began to stop.

**Author Note: **Wow my first sex scene. The only way I could ever see Butters as being seme over Kenny was if he was Professor Chaos. What pairing should I do next?


End file.
